


The Dark Felt Beautiful

by Invader_Grey



Category: Ravenous (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, M/M, Minor Character Death, Self-Indulgent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invader_Grey/pseuds/Invader_Grey
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Boyd gives in.





	The Dark Felt Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I Think I Was Enchanted" by Emily Dickinson.

As Boyd lay on the ground the blood dripped from Ives’ wrist onto his skin, and the moment it hit his lips Boyd knew he was lost. It fell into his open mouth, and when it met his tongue he swallowed it down greedily- no second thoughts, no doubts. God help him, it was delicious. It was divinely wonderful, exactly what he’d always wanted. He'd never tasted anything so perfect. It was too much, it could never be enough. Boyd had never felt so _alive_ . He stopped resisting as he went from a victim to a willing participant. He started sitting up with one hand at the crook of Ives' arm for support, his other hand already wrapping around the man's wrist to keep it in place. He drew the cut to his mouth, wanting, craving, _needing_ more, and his lips met Ives' cool skin like doused flames. His tongue darted across the length of the wound, lapping up the rich burgundy that had stuck to his skin, and when the blood slowed he found his mouth suckling at Ive's arm with no thought of his own.

Ives, the bastard, smiled the whole time. He held his fingers in Boyd's hair, cooing praise and affirmations, that smile on his face the whole time. Boyd knew it, somewhere distant in his mind, but he didn't dwell on it- couldn't, with the blood fogging his mind like a drug. It was terrible, all-consuming. Boyd found he could think of nothing else and he was grateful for it. His whole world was the blood, Ives' blood, his mouth on Ives' arm. It was all he'd ever wanted, all he'd ever needed, and he was filled with it entirely. And then without warning, it stopped. Ives pulled his head from his wrist, grip firm and commanding on the back of his head, smiling all the while.

 

"There now, that's enough." He moved his grip to the base of Boyd's neck to guide him to eye level, "Are you satisfied?"

 

"No," breathed Boyd, finding his voice gone completely. Finding everything of himself lost. Ives grinned.

 

"I thought not," said Ives.

 

Boyd felt distant, like he was floating above the ground tethered only by Ives' grip on the back of his neck. It grounded him and he allowed the world to come back into focus, allowed himself to become aware of his surroundings. The ground was damp beneath his knees with the dew of the coming morning, and although it was dark he found his vision clearer than it had ever been. He could make out the smallest details around him. The drops of mist gathering in the air, the wings of the dragonflies, individual blades of grass as clear as if magnified. He was studying the grain of the trees behind Ives when he spoke.

 

"Look at me," said Ives, "See me." and Boyd did.

 

He was _beautiful_ , kneeling with Boyd in the grass, a sculpture come to life. His skin was cool and white as marble, but pliant to Boyd's touch where his hand lingered on his wrist. The dim light played at the curls of his hair, transforming each strand into a new and wonderful shade of brown. And his _eyes_. His eyes were like diamonds, endless pools of diamonds that reflected the light back on each other until the glint of his iris seemed to make its way back to his soul. The hand that he'd kept on the crook of Ives' arm moved to hold his head in place, fingers curling delicately in the hair that draped around Ives' cheek. He stared for what seemed like hours, could have been days.

 

"Do you see it now?" Boyd kept still. He tried to make a sound of agreement but his voice caught in his throat. Finding that he couldn't tear his concentration away from Ives' eyes, he swallowed and tried again.

 

"Yes," He whispered. Ives' hand closed over his where it rested on the man's cheek, painting his skin red.

 

"That's all I ever asked," said Ives, and he blinked- once, seemingly deliberately, to allow Boyd a reprieve for his wits to return to him. He started to stand up. "You'll need to eat, before the sun rises."

 

Boyd started to protest the movement, before hunger started to overtake him. Not trusting his voice he nodded, and then he stood to follow Ives.

 

* * *

 

Boyd’s first kill was a soldier, drunkenly sequestered in an alleyway. He was a young man, blonde, with anger in his eyes. He was strong, too, and Boyd knew that if he had tried to overtake him when he was human he would have failed. But Boyd was stronger, now, and it was trivial to hold the man against the wall of the alleyway and bite. He didn't have fangs yet, of the kind Ives had, and so he tore roughly into the flesh of the man's neck with human teeth, and he reveled in the way the blood spilled into his waiting mouth. Ives watched him from the mouth of the alley, eyes focused and twinkling in the low light. The blood of the soldier was every bit as easy to fall into as Ives' had been, and Boyd was quickly lost in his fervor. He drank and drank and only when he could feel the man's heart start to slow and the blood grow sluggish against his lips did he let go, and then he dropped the soldier to the ground with little effort but to keep it off his shoes.

When he looked back Ives was walking toward him, still smiling. His gaze was intent as he approached Boyd, and his strides were measured and purposeful. Boyd was struck by the way the moonlight played on his dark cloak and, captivated by the glow of the velvet, he found himself startled when Ives was upon him. Ives stopped not a breath away from Boyd's still form, his hand coming to rest on the crook of Boyd's neck slowly, reverently, as one might reach to a particularly dangerous animal. Boyd watched with admiration Ives' other hand as it wiped the dripping blood from his chin, and he drew in a slow, ragged breath when the man brought it to his own lips and licked it clean. The hand on his neck drifted further to direct his jaw upwards, forcing him to break his eyes from Ives' mouth and look at the other man's eyes, which were darkened and sharp as they met his own.

 

"You're a messy eater," chided Ives, "Whatever will we do to keep all this from going to waste?"

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts folder for like a year :p  
> But, yeah, a vampire au! I thought this pairing was well suited to it, it's definitely got plenty of blood and homoeroticism. I had a couple other ideas for this au but idk when I'll have time to write them, so I decided to just post what I had done. If this is something you'd be interested in seeing more of, let me know!  
> In the meantime, you can find me on tumblr @savethelesbians.


End file.
